Currently, a Police Administration Citation or Police Administration Ticket is issued to the individual committing the offense who is found to be guilty by the Judicial Department. This would involve the collection of all expenses for the dispatch of Emergency Vehicles, incurred during the course of the incident. A copy of the Police Administration Citation or Police Administration Ticket is entered into the Judicial Department Database manually or from an Electronic Hand held Police Administration Citation issuing device. The individual has the opportunity to pay the Police Administration Citation/ticket by mail with a check, cashiers check or in person with cash within 21 days from the date of the issuance. If no payment has been made, there may be penalties incurred after this time. Once the grace period has run out the, incurred amount is then added to the local Department of Motor Vehicle's registration procedure, also there may be a hold placed on the vehicle registration until the new amount (original+penalties) is paid. This process is very cumbersome.
Currently, the Citation is issued to the individual committing the offense and a copy is entered into the Police Department Database manually. After approximately 45 days the citation is transferred to the Court of County Clerks office, where a warrant is issued and another 15 day grace period begins. The individual has the opportunity pay the citation by mail with a check, cash or cashiers check within the original 45 days or in person during the 15 day grace period. There may be penalties incurred during this time. Once the warrant is issued the individual will then have to appear in front of the Presiding Judge and make arrangements for payment. This may include time-triggered payments or automatic payroll deductions. This process is very cumbersome.
Currently, a Citation is issued to the individual committing the offense who can be found to be guilty or not guilty by the Judicial Department. This would involve the collection of all expenses incurred during the course of the incident/accident. Currently a copy of the citation, warrant or ticket is entered into the Judicial Department Database manually. The individual has the opportunity to pay the citation, warrant or ticket by mail with a check, cashiers check or in person with cash within 21 days from the date of the issuance. They also have the option to plead Guilty (and pay the fine issued, set up a court date) or Non-Guilty (and pay the fine and set up a court date) or they can simply pay the fine. If no payment has been made, there may be penalties incurred after this time. Once the grace period has run out the, local Police Department are ordered to find the individual and arrest them. There also may be a hold placed on their bank accounts to secure the amount necessary to satisfy the fine. This process is very cumbersome.
Currently, a Citation is issued to the individual committing the offense and a copy is entered into the Judicial Department Database manually or from an Electronic Hand held citation-issuing device. The individual has the opportunity pay the citation/ticket by mail with a check, a cashiers check or in person with cash within 21 days from the date of the issuance or sign-up for a educational course through the Police Department. If no payment has been made, there may be penalties incurred after this time. Once the grace period has run out the, incurred amount is then added to the local Department of Motor Vehicle's registration procedure, also there may be a hold placed on the vehicle registration until the new amount (original+penalties) is paid. This process is very cumbersome.
Currently, a Utility: water and garbage entity issues a bill to a individual or business. This would involve the collection of funds for the dispatch of Utilities (Water and/or Garbage), incurred during the course of a specified time period. Currently a copy of the Utilities (Water and/or Garbage) is entered into the City/county Database manually. The individual has the opportunity to pay the bill by mail with a check; a cashier's check or in person with cash within 30 days from the date of the invoice. If no payment has been made, there may be penalties incurred after this time. Once the grace period has run out the, incurred amount is then added to the previous months. After 3 months the City may issue a lien on the property in question until the new amount (original+penalties) is paid. This process is very cumbersome.